Werewolf
by Steeeeee
Summary: Kurt's living a normal life...until he meets Blaine Anderson. A strange, misterious guy who comes one day to McKingley High, from Washington. Blaine hides a lot of secrets. May they be together? Even if that means a lot of trouble? (Yep, I suck at writting summaries :DD) Rated T for: Slight Language and MAYBE future violence (Not hardcore, but violence anyways) I DO NOT OWN GLEE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, so I don't know if it's good or not... or if it's horrible... I don't know anything.**

**Wish you enjoy.**

**And, without anything else, we start.**

* * *

**Werewolf**

Chapter 1

"_It's a forest._

_He can't act, or help… just watch, as a gigantic black wolf, a __**blue eyed **__wolf (is that even possible?) chases a guy._

_The boy seems to have at least 16 years old; he's got blond straight hair and brown big eyes._

_The wolf is chasing him as if he's a prey… a __**toy**__._

_When the wolf is about to catch the boy, another black wolf, a little bit smaller than the other, runs between the guy and the bigger wolf._

_The smaller wolf has some pretty tea coloured eyes._

_As the wolf begin to talk (actually, it's growling, but, somehow Kurt understands)_

"_Leave him!" says the little wolf._

"_No!" exclaims the other. "Don't you see what he's doing to you? He's __**killing **__you, Blaine… let him go." Begs the wolf._

"_But-"whispers the little one._

"_But nothing." Cuts the other._

"_But I love him, I-"_

"_No, you don't" says the other. "Your crystal does not shine when you look at him… Not in the way it should if you actually loved him. Now, let's go. And if you don't, I'll kill him."_

_With those words, Kurt notices that both wolfs have a green natural shinning crystal around their necks._

_The smallest wolf lets go a little screech before it nods and turns to look at the boy._

_It gets close and, caresses him slowly._

"_Goodbye" he whispers and begins to run into the forest, followed by the other wolf._

"_You know that was the best for everyone." Says and the little wolf closes its eyes._

"_Where?" it says simply._

"_Ohio"_

"_Ohio where?"_

"_Lima"_

_The smallest wolf nods and-"_

And then Kurt wakes up.

"Come on, Kurt, we're late!" the voice of his step brother comes from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" answers Kurt and stands up.

He's ready after half an hour, so he walk downstairs, where he finds Finn in the corridor beside his father.

"Hey!" says Finn with a smile "Let's go"

Kurt nods and walks out of the house with Finn behind him.

* * *

In the moment they get out of the car, Sam runs to catch them.

"Hey!" he says with his voice full of excitement. "There's a new guy in the school. He's from Washington."

"From Washington? Why did he move to Lima?" Finn asks.

"I don't know. He's very strange, you know? He's been avoiding me… no, not only me, _everyone."_

"Mmmh" says Kurt. "Do you _even _know his name?"

"Yup." answers Sam proudly. "His name is Blaine Anderson"

Kurt freezes.

"_He's __**killing **__you, Blaine. Let him go…" _he remembers the words from his dream.

Blaine.

"What Anderson?" he asks.

"Blaine" Sam repeats and Kurt shudders.

"Dude, are you ok?" Finn asks.

"Blaine" Kurt whispers.

"Do you know him?" asks Sam, but Kurt just runs into the school. "KURT?!" he hears a voice behind him, but he don't stop.

He isn't controlling himself, he just _know _where to go.

He runs around the school and, when he stops is in front of a curly black-haired guy, and his eyes…

Oh, god, his _eyes._

Kurt saw those eyes today, just before waking up.

The tea coloured eyes of the small wolf in the dream are the same eyes of the guy in front of him.

The boy looks at him with cold eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

Kurt nods.

"Do we… know each other or something?" the black-haired guy asks.

"No-" Kurt answers.

"Fine" the boy says and then just turns around and walks away, leaving Kurt in there, just confused and shocked.

* * *

After the strange conversation on the hallway, Kurt goes to his math class and sits in the first place he can find.

The classroom fills slowly, except for one place.

The one next to Kurt.

Is actually strange, because Sam always sits in there, and he never enters late to the classroom.

That's when he walks in.

Blaine Anderson get into the classroom, making everyone stop talking, and laughing, some of them even stop _breathing,_ as Blaine walks into the classroom.

Everyone look at him expectantly, as Blaine looks back to them, with smart, bitter, and astute eyes.

No one says anything during that very awkward moment.

When Blaine sits in the place beside Kurt, everyone begins to talk, just as they were before Blaine went into the classroom.

"Well, hello again" Kurt says to him, and Blaine just stares at him like: "_Seriously? Are you really talking to me? Really?" _but instead of that, he just answers:

"Hey" and then he turns his look back to the front.

"I must be annoying, right?" Kurt says, making Blaine stare at him again, now with a kindest look in his eyes.

"No, you're not." He answers. "You're actually pretty cool compared to the others that tried talking to me."

"Really?" Kurt asks and Blaine nods, taking a notebook out of his backpack.

"Yeah. You're a good person."

"How do you know that?"

"I feel it…" Blaine says simply.

"But you don't know me. You don't even know my _name_, god"

Blaine chuckles, turns to Kurt and looks at him.

"Don't move" he says, looking at Kurt with his tea coloured eyes before he puts his hand in Kurt's forehead.

Blaine closes his eyes, take a deep breath and then sigh before saying.

"Your name is Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You're 17 years old. Your parents are Burt and Elizabeth Hummel. Your mother died when you where eight years old. Then, your father married Carole Hudson, whose husband died. Your step brother is Finn Hudson. You're in the Glee Club, you're good at talking French, and you have a cat called James, who is grey, by the way. Is that enough?" he opens his eyes and stares at Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"How… how…?" Kurt stutters and Blaine only smiles at him before he turns his head to the notebook in front of him.

Is there when Kurt notices that it isn't a notebook Blaine uses for school.

No.

Its covers are made of leather with a little wolf and a crescent moon recorded in them.

And, when Blaine opens it, it is full of disordered text, write in a sharp handwriting, with drawings.

A _lot _of drawings.

Very detailed drawings made with the same pen he used to write.

"It's a dream log" says Blaine, answering to the obvious question in Kurt's head. "You see, my dreams aren't normal. Sometimes I dream about the future, sometimes about the past. They always guide me to something, you know? Something I need. It's never something I want. It's always _need._"

"Oh" Is everything Kurt can handle to say.

When Blaine is passing the pages, Kurt can see some drawings, and there's one that catch his attention.

It was just an eye.

The iris has been coloured with different shades of blue, and a little of green and grey.

Then, Kurt releases he has seen those eyes before.

Every morning, when he look at the mirror.

The eye in the drawing is _Kurt's eye._

"They told to me to draw the part of the dream that stuck in my brain. They say it's important." Says Blaine happily, so Kurt thinks he didn't notice the similarities between the drawing and the boy beside him.

Curiously, the drawing of Kurt's eye was the last Blaine had in the notebook (next to the text Kurt didn't bother to read).

"They?" Kurt asks curiously and Blaine looks at him.

"Oh! Oh, yes… my great grandparents." He answers. "They're like the council of my family" Blaine smiles at him and Kurt is going to say something when Mr. Smith enters the class, making Blaine hide the notebook quickly.

Blaine seems bored when the professor begins to explain the topic, and, when Mr. Smith give them an exercise, Blaine just put the answers without even bothering in calculating something.

He just stares at the problems during 5 seconds, or something and then he just answer them.

"Are you answering them randomly?" Kurt asked and Blaine chuckled.

"No" he answered. "They're just so easy. Well, for me, I think."

And Kurt didn't ask again.

When the class ends, Blaine gets up from his place quickly and, when Kurt gets out seconds later, Blaine has disappeared.

* * *

At lunch time, Blaine sits alone in a corner of the cafeteria, eating while he writes something in his leather notebook.

Kurt looks at him and then Blaine seems to feel his gaze, so he raises his eyes from the notebook and stares at him.

They look at each other for a lot of time before Rachel and Mike sit at both sides of Kurt, making him break the eye contact with Blaine.

"Hi!" says Rachel.

"Hey" answers Kurt, not very excited and Mike just smiles at him.

"What do you think he's writing?" asked Rachel, looking up at Blaine.

Kurt and Mike remain silent and just look at Rachel before Sam and Tina sit next to them.

"Hey!" says Sam with a smile while Tina looks at Blaine.

"He's handsome, you know?" she says.

"Hey!" Mike replies and Tina kisses him.

"I love you, you know that." Tina says and Mike smiles at her, putting their foreheads together.

"Disgusting" Santana says as she sits next to Sam, with Brittany laughing beside her.

"Agreed" Puck says sitting beside them.

"What are we talking about?" Finn says as he sits next to Puck.

"Nothing." answers Rachel, still looking at Blaine. "He's cute… do you think I have possibilities?" she asks and Kurt notices Finn's uncomfortable face while Quinn sits next to him and gives him a kiss in the cheek.

He also notices how Blaine laughs alone when Rachel says about the "possibilities."

_"No, it can't be. He couldn't hear her. It was just a coincidence." _Kurt thinks.

"What's up?" Artie asks when he gets next to Rachel in the table, Mercedes sitting next to him.

Then, Rory and Sugar sit next to each other in one edge of the table, holding hands.

Artie gives them a sulky look and then he turns his eyes to his food.

Finally, Joe sits next to Quinn, but he doesn't say anything.

"I'm gonna ask my cousin to search information about him" says Rachel.

"Rachel, get over it." Says Mercedes and everyone laugh, making Rachel frown.

"I heard he have a sickness or something like that." Mocks Quinn and Blaine changes his expression from where he is.

"You can't assure that" says Kurt quietly. "You haven't talk to him yet."

"Oh, and you have." Says Quinn with annoyed voice.

"Well, yeah, actually I did talk to him." Kurt answers, raising his voice.

"He told you what is he writing?" asks Rachel.

"Umm… yes. He said it was a dream log."

"As if that wasn't weird." Sugar mocks with a little grin.

And that's it.

"Enough" says Kurt as he gets up from his chair and walks away.

"Kurt" he hears some voices behind him, but he don't stop.

He get out of the cafeteria, into the hallways when hears someone running behind him.

"Hey!" he hears Sam's voice behind him. "Kurt! Wait!" he feels a hand in his arm and he turns to see Sam's face.

"What do you want?"

"I agree with you, they shouldn't talk like that about Blaine… about anyone." Sam answered.

Kurt nods and walks away from Sam.

"Hey! I really mean it!" Sam says behind him.

"I- I know" Kurt chuckles. "I'm sorry, I just need to think" Kurt walks away.

"Ok!" he hears Sam voice behind him and he just keep walking outside of the school, to the gardens of the school.

When he is out, he sits on the terraces, watching to a tree, a few feet away with its leaves moving with the wind.

"Well, hey there, Lady Hummel" he hears behind him.

Ok, now he is in trouble.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it (:  
**

**I don't know if the idea is crazy or silly or something.**

**If it's wrong written or something.**

**If you could comment what you think about it or something I would like it so much.**

**Thank you (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if it's too short, but a friend of mine was pressuring me to update it.**

**She just said: "I want chapter two. Now" So I updated it.**

**I'm really sorry (not kidding)**

**Chapter 2**

"Karofsky?" Kurt says without looking back "What are you doing here?"

"The question is, what are _you _doing here?" he hears the voice behind him. "Why aren't you with your friends in the gay club?"

There's when Kurt turns back to see the big guy with his red and white jacket.

"What do you want?" he asks, very annoyed.

"Shh…" Karofsky says as he reaches up to Kurt.

"Stay away from me." Kurt demands as the other boy gets closer, and closer, and _closer._

Dave was just a few inches away from Kurt, so close that Kurt could _feel _the heat that got away from the boy's body.

"We're alone, you know?" he whispers in Kurt's ear.

"Yeah, that's why I'm scared." Kurt whimpers, making Dave chuckle threateningly.

"You should" he says, caressing Kurt's thigh.

"_Stay away from me!_" Kurt demands, getting away from Karofsky. "_What the __**hell**__ are you doing?!_"

Dave puts a hand in his mouth, making him shut up.

"Hey! Do you want someone to hear us?" he asks, taking his hand away from Kurt's face.

"Well, actually, that's exactly what I want." Kurt replies.

"Um… I wouldn't recommend you that." Karofsky says, getting closer to Kurt again.

"Leave me." Kurt says. "Help! _HELP!" _he stats screaming as Dave corners him.

Karofsky starts touching Kurt's back and waist as he hold him from the wrists in a way Kurt can't do anything to protect himself.

Kurt is going desperate when he hears a voice beside them.

"I think he asked you to leave him."

Dave stops to look at one side.

Kurt does the same to stare at Blaine, standing in front of them and, wow, when did he arrive?

"Who the hell are you?"

"Now _I'm _asking you to leave him."

"And why should I obey you?" Dave asks and Kurt gets very nervous for Blaine.

What if Karofsky attacks? What would Blaine do then? Kurt was sure he couldn't protect Blaine. Could Blaine protect himself?

All of that is in Kurt's head as Blaine starts growling threateningly.

It isn't a human growl.

No.

He's growling as dogs do, as he raises his upper lip, showing some of his teeth.

Somehow, he looks frightening.

In normal circumstances, Kurt would laugh at someone doing that, but there was something in Blaine that was so serious, so scary.

"Is the last time I say this." Blaine talks as he keeps growling in the edge of his throat. "_Leave him alone._" His voice is so ominous that makes Kurt shudder.

"Fine." Dave says and goes away, not without pushing Blaine as he passes beside him.

Blaine looks at him until he has disappeared into the school and then turns to Kurt.

"Are you okay?" he asks, tilting his head.

Kurt nods and looks at Blaine's eyes.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Blaine smiles and offers Kurt a hand.

"Let's go. We're going late to mythology class"

Kurt takes his hand.

"I don't even know why they give us that class." Kurt complains as they walk through the hallways, making Blaine chuckle.

"Me neither." He says with a smile.

* * *

They sit together when they arrive to the classroom, just a few seconds before the professor gets in, too.

"Sit down, everyone." He says with a bored voice, but everyone do what he says and sit down. "Today we're gonna talk about werewolves" he says and some students howl mockingly.

Kurt can feel Blaine tense up beside him.

"Please, remain quiet." The professor says from the front.

"Are you okay?" Kurt whispers to Blaine, who nods with his eyes closed tightly.

But suddenly, Blaine opens his eyes and Kurt can see that his pupils are expanded.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He says, looking at the front.

"What are the werewolves?" Mr. Robertson asks.

"Dog-persons!" a guy from the football team shouts and Blaine looks at him with bitter eyes.

"They're not." He says. "They're just… persons with different qualities."

"No, they're not just persons. They're called "beastmen", which means that when they transform, they stop being humans, or, at least, they stop thinking as one, that's why people say they can kill their loved ones when they're transformed." Mr. Robertson clears.

"That's not true." Blaine says decidedly.

"Excuse me?" the professor asks, shocked.

"That information is wrong." Blaine speaks again.

"And what make you so sure of it?" Mr. Robertson asks and Blaine lets go a dark laugh.

"I-"Blaine begins, but then he closes his eyes painfully and, when he opens them again he continues. "Nothing. It… it was nothing. Sorry for interrupting." He says regretfully as he rubs his left wrist.

"Very well." The professor answers before continuing. "Well, as I was saying. A werewolf is capable to kill anyone when he is transformed. According to the legend of werewolves, the only way to kill them was with silver- bullets, knifes, pikes of whatever- but there was another way. It was a ritual in which they cut off the monster's head and took out his heart." Everyone make a sound of disgust, except of Blaine, Kurt and other three persons in class.

Blaine looks annoyed by what the professor is saying.

"Some persons, as Mr. Anderson, think this theory is wrong but it is actually the original one." Mr. Robertson continues.

"That doesn't make it true." Blaine whispers more to himself than to anyone in that classroom and then he rubs his wrist again.

Kurt spends the rest of the class thinking about Blaine and his (¿weird?) behavior.

Mr. Robertson asks them for a 2 pages report about werewolves for the next class, and, when he gives permission to get out, Blaine almost runs out of the classroom and when Kurt looks for him he's already gone.

* * *

Blaine doesn't appear again after that.

Kurt spends the rest of the day with Sam, going from class to class and talking during free periods, but Kurt just can think about the black-haired guy he met in the morning.

There was something strange about him, Kurt doesn't know what is it, but he's gonna find out.

Even if it's hard, he will try to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, this chapter is too short (really, TOO short) but this one was short on purpose ^^ I promise I'll update soon.**

**It was just to keep some mystery(? xD**

**Enjoy.**

**NOTE:repraesentativum means representative, maybe you noticed without this but... yeah, just in case...**

* * *

**Chapter** **3**

Cooper hugs Blaine in the moment he gets through the door.

"I'm sorry, Blaine!" Is the first thing he says. "I had to. It would have been worse if hadn't!"

"Don't worry, Coop, it was my fault. They told me not to say anything and I tried to. It was for the best."

Cooper gets away from his brother and looks him in the eyes.

"They want to talk to us. All of them." Cooper says with a worried tone in his voice.

"At the same time?" Blaine asks, missed and his brother nods.

"At the same time." He repeats and Blaine looks at him shocked.

They never wanted to talk to both of them _at the same time._

Never.

"It must be something important, don't you think?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, of course it is." Cooper answers. "And for the same reason I think we should go as fast as we can."

Blaine nods and follows Cooper to the cellar.

"Take out your crystal." Cooper says and Blaine does it.

"I don't know why they insist on talking in there. Why can't we just talk in the living room or in the kitchen? It is more civilized than a vault underground." Blaine complains.

"They can hear you Blaine, remember?" Cooper says.

"Let them! Let them know that their vault smells musty."

"Actually, Blaine, it is _your_ vault. This is our house and-"

"Well, if it is _our _house, why is it _my _vault?" Blaine says as they pass through a wet stone tunnel.

It's dark, but the light their crystals emit is enough to see some inches forward and, even if they didn't have them, their acute senses make them able to see in the dark.

"Fine! It is _our _vault." Cooper answers annoyed.

"That's better." Blaine says and Cooper snort.

"Sometimes you're just insupportable."

"Please! I'm adorable and you know that." Blaine says from behind Cooper.

"Really. Insupportable." Cooper says and Blaine chuckles as they walk into the vault.

* * *

In the moment they walk in, they sit on the floor, in front of them there are eight elderly all dressed the same way and with the same bitter gaze.

"Welcome, Lupus Blaine, Lupus Cooper."

"I'm just Blaine, how many times I have to say it?" He complains under his breath and Cooper pokes him between the ribs.

Cooper reveres the men and Blaine just raises his hand as a salutation.

"Hey" he says and Cooper pokes him again.

"We've discovered something." Says one of them, looking coldly at the boys.

"About what?" asks Blaine nervously.

"About the… Lycaon's repraesentativum." Another answers and the boy's breath catch in their throats.

"Who is it?" Cooper asks with a frightened voice.

"We don't know." The one in the left side says.

"We only know is one of you." The one from the right adds.

"We don't know which one." One with emerald green eyes finishes.

"So… you're gonna kill-"Blaine begins but a man with yellow eyes interrupt him.

"Sacrificate."

"Sacrificate." Blaine repeats with disgust. "You just say Sacrificate instead of Kill to make it sound less cruel."

"Excuse me?" the one with green eyes complains.

"Killing one of your great grandsons is cruel! You can't deny it!" Blaine exclaims with watered eyes."Hurting us when we do something wrong is cruel. We're just teenagers. What do you expect from us?"

"It is for the best, Lupus Blaine, you know that" one with chestnut hair says.

"Stop calling me like that!" Blaine says. "I'm not 'lupus.' I'm just Blaine, your grandson. Lupus makes me feel like a freak. I-"

"Well, you're not normal." One with brown eyes slaps, making Blaine's tears come out.

"All my life." He whispers." They told me you weren't monsters. That I wasn't a monster. Well, I'm beginning to doubt about the first part." And with nothing else, Blaine runs out of there. He runs away. Away from his brother, away from his grandparents, away from that vault where they taught him everything about what his grandparents were. About what his cousins and his brother were. About what he was.

The vault where they taught him everything about werewolves.

He runs out of his house and through the town, until he's walking through a group of houses in Lima.

He sits in there and takes his shinning crystal in his hand.

He could take it off.

Take it off and stop feeling weird, stop feeling used, or sad or angry or…

No.

He would not do that.

He would not turn into a robot, that would be even worse than killing himself; it would be the worst thing he could ever do to himself.

He did it once, when he was a kid.

It was horrible.

He couldn't feel anything inside him. He could feel physical pain, yes. But not _emotional _pain. He couldn't feel sadness, happiness, excitement… but he was still alive. Luckily, everything ended when he put his crystal on again.

That happened when he took it off.

His soul (not his life, his _soul_) got out from his body and entered the crystal.

Why? He didn't know.

He let the crystal lay in his chest again, gets up and begins walking in the opposite direction of his house.

What has he done? He just yelled to his great grandparents.

"Fuck." He says to himself. It's getting dark and the air is cold. And then it happens.

A vision. Could this get any worse?

Is just an eye. Only that. A blue eye with little green and grey spots. He had that vision before. One time while he was sleeping and the other two months ago, while he was in a friend's house. How could he explain the screams and the need to draw and eye just after he fainted? He couldn't. So they needed to move.

Shit. His head was hurting. He was going to faint just a few hours before it got dark and in an unfamiliar town. Perfect.

A soft voice called his name in the vision and then everything got dark.

* * *

**Hope it was good.**

**Yeah, I know the crystal thing don't have any sense, I know it seems stupid and everything but I need it to write something later.**

**Just forgive me... (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**I'm sorry, sorry, sorry. I was late.  
**

**It's that I was reading a book bacause a friend of mine was like: "But Jace, Celeste. JACE!" ((Yeah, my name is Celeste. Details!)) And I after that got a bruise in my arm ._.**

**Well, here is the new chapter.**

**It's a little longer than the others 'cause I felt guilty.**

**So. Sorry and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kurt is sitting in the living room, drinking some coffee while he reads a book.

Finn is in his room.

His father's still in the workshop, but Kurt doesn't worry because he knows he's okay.

Kurt's about to change the book's page when he hears it.

His dad's voice in the outside of the house.

"Kurt! I need some help in here!"

What could his father need? It wasn't like he was going to bring some car parts or something. Right? And Kurt wasn't complaining. Oh, no. It was just weird that his father asked for help.

When he gets out from the house, he can see it's already dark.

"Dad? What's the problem?" Kurt asks as he sees his father getting something out from the back sit of the car.

"Keep the door open." His father says as he gets a boy from the car.

"What the-?" Kurt starts saying as he sees the black-haired boy in his dad's arms.

"Tell you in a moment. Just keep the door open." His dad says and Kurt does what Burt asks for.

His father goes through the door and Kurt walks behind him as he places the guy on the couch.

"What happened?" Kurt asks and his dad looks at him nervously.

"I don't know. He was walking and then just fainted in front of the workshop. And no one helped him and he didn't wake up so I brought him in here and now I don't know what to do and-"Burt begins hyperventilating.

"Hey. Hey, dad. It's okay. We'll find out what to do with him. We can take his phone and call someone to come and pick him up or we can wait until he wakes up and ask him to call his parents or something. Okay? Keep calm." Kurt says and his father breathes normally again.

Kurt makes his father sit and goes to the kitchen.

He returns to the living room, with a glass full of water and gives it to his father, who drinks it quickly.

"I think we'll wait until he wakes up." Burt says and Kurt nods.

"Then we can't leave him on the couch like that." He realizes.

"Right." His father answers. "I'll ask your brother to take him upstairs. It won't be difficult. He's a small guy."

"He can stay in my room." Kurt offers and his dad nods resentfully.

"Finn! Can you come down for a moment?" He asks loud enough for Finn to hear.

They stay like that as they hear some footsteps on the stairs just seconds before Finn appears walking through the door.

"What-?" He's going to ask but then he shuts up when he sees the black-haired guy who's lying on the couch. "Oh." He says quietly.

"Yeah." Burt says. "I need you to put him in Kurt's room. He can't stay on the couch."

"Okay." Finn answers awkwardly and takes the boy in his arms. "Why is he here?"

"Put him up and then I'll tell you." His father says and Finn gets out from the living room and starts the way upstairs.

Kurt looks at his father during some seconds before going out of the living room and leading to his own room.

When he enters the room, he can see Finn placing the boy on the bed.

Kurt hasn't seen the boy's face because his hair has been covering it during the whole time.

When Finn gets out from his room, Kurt gets closer to the boy and reaches his hair with his hand to place it backwards and reveal his face.

Is a familiar face, but Kurt doesn't know where has he seen it or who this guy looks like.

The black hair and straight nose, the half-tanned skin and the thick eyebrows.

"Who are you?" he asks as he traces the boy's jawline with his eyes and rubs his forehead with his thumb.

The boy begins to remove in his unconsciousness; he frowns and moves his hands to the front.

"No. No." he whispers. "Don't go. Who are you?" he says and makes a move to sit down.

"Shh." Kurt says as he pushed the boy down on the bed again. "Hush." He says calmly and the boy seems to catch the message somewhere in his dream, because he stays over there, letting his hands fall to his sides and staying calmly recumbent.

He sighs with a little grin on his face and relaxing his muscles again.

Kurt touches his forehead again to feel the boy's skin almost _burning._

He stands up and goes to the bathroom, getting back with a humid towel.

He presses it against the boy's forehead as he stares at his jawline again.

After some minutes like that (well, at least Kurt thinks they were minutes) Kurt stands up and gets out from the room, giving the boy in there some space for when he wakes up if he ever does.

* * *

Blaine wakes up in an unknown room.

There's a bookshelf over one of the walls, next to a window. There are two doors in there, some photographs on the small tables that are beside the bed and a closet.

There are, of course, a lot of things more but Blaine doesn't bother on analyzing them. He just wants to know where he is and why.

The most possible thing is that someone had picked him up before his brother and that he's right now in the house of that someone.

But he still doesn't know whose house is this. Who had picked him up from the street when he fainted.

It's already dark when he looks at the window, so he wonders how many hours he's been sleeping.

That's when he hears the door opening.

He looks quickly in that direction, with wide eyes.

"Hey. I can see you're awake now." Says a girl from the door.

"Y-yeah." He stutters and, hell, how he hates stuttering. "Where am I? If I may ask."

"You're in my house." The ginger girl answers.

"Okay, now this just seems creepy." Blaine answers, making the girl stutter even when it wasn't a joke.

"Don't worry. I can take you to your house. You just need to say where it is." She says with a low voice. "I'm Marianne, by the way. And no. You can't call me Mary."

"I'm Blaine and I wasn't going to say-" Blaine answers.

"What a weird name." the girl interrupts. " Come here. You must be hungry."

And Blaine _is _hungry.

So he stands up and follows the girl down some stairs and into a kitchen with a table in the middle of it.

It's a pretty house, Blaine has to admit.

"Sit down." The girl-–Marianne—says and he does what she says. "Do you like meat?" she asks and looks at Blaine, who nods slowly. "Great, because I wasn't going to offer you anything else." She declares and turns around before Blaine can say or do anything.

He just stays sitting in there and watching the girl he has in front of him.

She's ginger and with pale skin. She isn't skinny, but she isn't fat either. And her eyes—Wow, her _eyes_. They're clear and bright green and—

"How old are you?" Blaine asks before he can stop himself, making him blush furiously.

Marianne chuckles.

"I'm seventeen." She says. "Do I look older?" she jokes and Blaine looks at her.

"No" he simply says with a smile when she suddenly slaps him.

Not hard enough to really hurt, but still.

"Hey!" Blaine says, instinctively taking a hand to his cheek. "What's wrong with you?"

"You stared at me for too long. I don't like people to do that." She answers looking at him nervously.

"And how was I supposed to know that?" Blaine complains and Marianne thinks it for a minute.

"Good point." She says as she puts a plate with meat and potatoes in front of Blaine.

"What about you?" she asks and Blaine looks at her a little confused.

"What about me?" he answers and Marianne chuckles.

"How old are you?" she asks.

"Sixteen." Blaine answers and she nods.

"Fine." She says. "Mom won't be home until ten" Marianne comments.

"And what time is it?" Blaine asks.

"I don't know." Marianne answers.

Blaine doesn't say anything else.

This girl is _really _strange.

And it's him saying that.

* * *

Kurt is in the kitchen when he hears it.

"Hello?" a voice in his room. "Hello!" the voice says again while Kurt goes up stairs.

He opens the door to look a boy standing in the middle of his room.

"Oh, so you're finally awake." He says and the boy stares at him for the first time.

Big light brown eyes.

"What happened?" the boy asks.

"You fainted in front of my dad's workshop, so he brought you home." Kurt explains.

"Oh." The boy whispers and turns his gaze to the ground.

"We can take you to your home-"Kurt begins but:

"No!" the boy exclaims. "No" he repeats, a little quieter now. "I just need you to show me the exit."

"Really? Because it wouldn't be-"

"No. It's okay-"

"Kurt."

"Kurt. It's okay. My house is near here. I can walk."

"Fine. Come with me then." Kurt says and walks out of the room with the boy walking behind him.

Kurt is about to open the door when the boy opens his mouth again.

"Alex."

Kurt stares at him for a few seconds before returning to the door.

"Great, why not?" he says and the black-haired boy chuckles behind him.

"My name is Alex." He clears.

"Should've said it before." Kurt answers and turns to stretch the hand the boy is glancing at him." Nice to meet you, Alex" he smiles and then opens the door.

"What time is it?" Alex asks.

"I don't know. Around nine o' clock." He answers and the boy sighs with relief. "Why?" Kurt asks.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Alex says and gets out from the house. "Thank you for everything, Kurt. I don't know if we'll meet again but I hope so." He smiles at Kurt and walks away into the darkness.

"Goodnight, Alex." He says loud enough for the boy to hear him.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Alex answers. "And you don't have to shout, I can totally hear you." He says, but Kurt is completely sure he didn't shout.

He doesn't think more about it and gets into his house again.

* * *

**As always, I hope you liked it!  
**

**And now I need to elave because my sister is pressuring me to give her the laptop because her's doesn't have connection to the internet and bla, bla, bla.**

**Oh! And, by the way, I don't know if you noticed but I made some changes to the third chapter because there were some illogical things. So, if you didn't notice I would recomend you to reread it.**

**;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your reviews.**

**You don't know how happy they make me...**

**Well, probably you do, but anyways, thank you very much ^^**

**So...here's new chapter.**

**Just enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It's 9:40 o' clock when Blaine hears the door of the house he is in open.

"That should be mom." Marianne says standing up and walking out of the kitchen, Blaine doesn't daring to follow her.

After a few seconds, Marianne gets her head through the door and looks at him as if he had just grown another pair of eyes.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Come on!" she says and gets out from the room again, Blaine following her through the door this time.

When he reaches the door, he can see a ginger female in front of Marianne.

"Hey mom!" Marianne says with a wide smile and the woman kisses her forehead lightly.

"Hi, sweetie." She says and then looks at Blaine. "And-?" she asks, looking curiously at Marianne and Blaine.

"Oh! Mom, he's Blaine. Blaine, she's Emma, my mother." Marianne says and then looks severely at her mother. "And no, he is _not _my boyfriend." She says and her mother chuckles.

"Please, it wasn't what I was thinking."

"Exactly what you were thinking." Marianne says and then looks at Blaine. "Excuse her; she's desperate for me having a boyfriend."

Blaine nods and chuckles a little.

"No, it- it's okay." He says and Emma looks at him.

"And what are you doing here so late? Aren't your parents waiting for you?" she asks with a kind voice tone.

"Oh! No, they don't- They never wait for me, but maybe my brother is." Blaine answered.

"So… Will you call him or can we take you home or-?" Emma begins saying but Blaine interrupts.

"No, nothing of that. I can walk home." He says quickly and they look at him surprised.

"Okay." Marianne says, making the 'o' longer than the normal. "Then go quickly, before it gets dark enough for you to see anything."

"Well, I don't think I will have trouble with darkness, but I agree with you in the rest." Blaine says and leads to the door. "Thank you for everything, but I have to go before my brother comes in here to make a scene. Goodbye."

"I hope to see you again." Marianne says and Blaine smiles at her.

Blaine chuckles.

"I can bet you will." He says, looking straight in her eyes for a few seconds before turning around and walking away, leaving just a confused girl and her mother behind him as he goes into the night.

* * *

When he arrives home, he's received by his brother's eyes, expressing how worried he was as he looked at Blaine.

"Hey!" Blaine says happily as he smiles at his brother.

"What the hell happened?" Cooper answers, getting closer to Blaine and looking at him severely.

"When? Down there or-?" Begins Blaine with a smirk on his face as he talks and Cooper takes him from the shoulders before interrupting him.

"Blaine, stop taking this as a joke, because this isn't a joke. Not at all. Now tell me where you were. I went for you when I felt you fainted but I didn't find you." Cooper says with an afflicted voice. "And I couldn't smell you… It was almost as if you had vanished."

"I was in a house not too far from here. Apparently, when I fainted a girl, Marianne, saw me, so she took me to her home." Blaine answers. "And what's that about you couldn't smell me? That's impossible." He asks with a very clear confused expression on his face.

"Well, thank you for clearing it to me, Mr. Obvious Statements." Cooper says sarcastically "Of course I know it's impossible! I wouldn't be worried if I didn't!"

Blaine raised both hands in signal of vulnerability.

"Hey, Coop. Calm down. You don't need to be worried about it. We don't even know if it's important, and if it isn't you are worrying about nothing, you do know that, don't you?" Blaine says calmly and places his hand on Cooper's shoulder, giving his old brother a light smile when he turns to look at Blaine.

Cooper rubs his eyes with one hand, as if he was tired.

And he probably was, because wow. He spent God knows how many hours worried about Blaine's whereabouts and some more searching for him. That obviously should be incredibly exhausting.

"Man, you're screwed." Cooper says to him after a while, with a little grin on his face.

"What? Why?" Blaine reproaches.

"Remember what you did before running out from home?" Cooper asks mockingly.

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Blaine says, remembering how he yelled at his great grandparents. Yeah, Cooper was right. He was totally screwed.

"Yeah." Cooper says and looks at him, trying to be serious but failing horribly and starting to laugh out loud.

Blaine stares at him, so confused.

"Okay, now this is just weird." Blaine says but Cooper just laughs a little harder. "What's so funny? You seemed very upset a few hours ago."

"It's just- You should have seen their faces when you left!" Cooper says and laughs again.

"Oh." Blaine handles to say, looking at his brother as he calms down.

"They're all awfully angry with you." Cooper says once he calm down, looking attentively at his brother.

"Even Volk?" Blaine asks.

"No, he never gets angry. He was just shocked and after the shock he even smiled." Cooper answers.

"I don't understand why he changed his name, anyways." Blaine comments. "I think James really fits him."

"Blaine, you know he was told to change his name as an honor title." Cooper tells to him.

"I wouldn't change my name just if they tell me to." Blaine complains, entering the kitchen while he speaks.

"How many times are we going through this?" Cooper says. "You studied about this. You know everything. Why do you act as if you didn't?" he asks as Blaine bites an apple.

"Because that's all I wish." He says, looking darkly at his brother. "I wish I didn't know about this. I wish to think things like this are just a fairytale. But I can't." He breaks the eye contact with Cooper and goes upstairs before his brother can say anything else, leaving the bitten apple on the kitchen table.

He enters his room and locks the door behind him before falling to his bed, eyes closed as he wishes with all his being to be normal, even when he knows he can't.

* * *

**Please leave comments, I really love them :3**

**Even if they're bad, they really help.**

**I mean, if you think it's horrible, say it! And I will try to change what you doesn't like.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M SO SORRY! I had exams and, well, let's say I'm not a genious so...**

**I promise I tried but I couldn't, I've been practicing for my piano presentation and my open class, and a dance. **

**Well, resuming, I've been busy, but here it is.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**c:**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After Alex left his house, Kurt ran upstairs to his room and just laid on the bed, looking at the roof and thinking about the day he just had.

That before Rachel called him just to talk about one of his friends from Europe. She just feels so special because of that that Kurt just plays along.

"And then she just told to me-"she's saying, but then interrupts herself for a second before exclaiming:"Oh, my fucking God!"

"Of course, why not?" Kurt says, already a little irritated of the conversation.

"Oh, my God! Kurt, you will never believe this!" She shouts on the other end of the line.

"Well, I can't agree with you in that if you don't tell me what happens." Kurt replies with a bitter voice tone.

"Oh, God, Kurt!" Rachel exclaims but Kurt interrupts her.

"Just tell me!" He says and Rachel snorts lightly.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine today?" she says and Kurt doesn't say anything, so she continues. "Fine. See this new guy Anderson?" she asks

"Uh hum" Kurt makes an affirmative sound and Rachel continues.

"Well, my cousin sent me some information about him and-"she's explaining when Kurt interrupts her for the second time.

"You weren't kidding about that?" he asks and Rachel remains quiet, giving an affirmative silent answer. "Oh, Lord! You weren't kidding!" he exclaims ashamed.

"No, I wasn't kidding." She says a little offended. "But, anyways, I was reading it and, guess what I discovered?" she asks and he just remains silent."Wow, you're really grumpy today." Rachel says and then says "He spent like half a year or so in a psychiatric hospital."

"What? Why?!" Kurt asks, jumping from the bed in surprise.

"Well, in here says that his teacher was reprehending him for something and then he just jumped from his place and began to scream that he was exhausted, that he couldn't lie anymore- that he _would not_ lie anymore- and after that he began to shout he was a werewolf some seconds before fainting. Then, when they took him to the hospital and made him some exams, there was nothing out of the normal. Actually, they discovered he's more intelligent than a regular teen should be."

"Really?" Kurt asks a little shocked. "Hey, Rach, can I call you later? I have to do something."

"Of course!" Rachel says enthusiastically and cuts the call, just seconds before Kurt does the same.

He can't search on the internet, that's clear. Internet is not trustable.

So he just goes to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror, making a mental note to go to the library tomorrow after school.

And then he sees the reflection of a shadow in the window.

He walks towards it and looks to the outside.

Everything he can see is a boy walking through the sidewalk.

He can't see his face or even his hair because he has a hood, but it's clear it's a boy.

And Kurt can feel something familiar with his walking style.

He looks to the inside of the house for a few seconds and, when he turns to the street again, the boy isn't there anymore.

He doesn't think a lot about it, so he just turns around and takes a shower before going to bed because, wow, this day was exhausting.

* * *

At the next morning, in the moment he gets out from the car he can see Blaine a few meters away from him, so he runs towards him and puts a hand on his shoulder when he is a few inches behind him.

"Hey!" he greets the boy animatedly and the other answers without looking at him.

"Hi." He says with a soft voice and looks at Kurt with a little tired grin.

Kurt can notice that Blaine is trying for him not to see the right side of his face, but Kurt just takes him from the chin and turns Blaine's face to him, being capable to see the almost invisible bruise in his right cheek.

"What happened?" Kurt asks seriously and Blaine looks into his eyes.

"Nothing." He answers, turning on the puppy face and, God, Kurt had never seen anything more lovely than Blaine's puppy look."I just stumbled yesterday, in my house and I hit a wall."

"I'm not a fool, Blaine. Now tell me who hit you." Kurt says and Blaine evades any eye contact with Kurt.

After a few seconds, Blaine takes Kurt by the wrists, silently asking for him to let go of his chin, and, after Kurt does, Blaine looks at him with watery eyes and Kurt can see all the pain and sadness in them.

"Kurt, please, don't make me go through this. Not again." Blaine says- Blaine _begs_ to him before letting go his wrists and walking quickly into the building.

Kurt begins to walk behind him, but Sam stops him in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, Kurt!" he says and Kurt looks at him.

"Hi." He answers distractedly, looking at him for a second before turning back to Blaine, but he has already disappeared.

Hell, he likes to do that, doesn't he?

"What's the matter?" Sam asks to him with a raised eyebrow and Kurt looks at him.

"No, nothing. It- It's nothing." He answers slowly. "Let's go, we'll be late for French."

"Right!" Sam says with a smile and walks with Kurt to the classroom.

And, well, Sam is talking, but Kurt can't really hear him.

He's still really upset about Blaine. Who would hit him just like that?

* * *

Kurt notices Blaine wasn't present during French class, so, after he gets out, he runs to the back part of the school to see a shocking image.

There are two boys sitting on the floor. One of them is Blaine and the other- Well, the other is very handsome and seems at least four years older than Blaine; he's got blue eyes and dark brown hair.

He's holding Blaine and kissing him lightly on the top of his head. Even when Blaine's face is hidden against the boy's chest, Kurt can tell he's crying and he just feels bad for him.

Kurt never thought he would see Blaine so vulnerable like he is right now.

"Everything's okay, Blainey. I'm here. Nothing happened, okay? I'm here." the boy says softly in Blaine's ear, holding him closer and then raising his eyes to Kurt.

Kurt can see the older boy is gonna say something but runs away from there before he can hear anything.

He runs and, when he's far enough from there, he sits on the floor and, oh, God.

The eyes from the boy he had just seen holding Blaine were the eyes of the other wolf in his dream.

Yeah, there's definitely one thing Blaine is hiding from him… or maybe more, you never know.

* * *

**Remember, I love reviews.  
**

**They're really good.**

**:3**

**Oh! And, well, maybe (surely) you already noticed, but there's gonna be a little (a lot) of Blaine/Cooper.**

**And no, not in a romantic way, I'm not like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So... here's the new chapter (Yey!)**

**I know I'm a horrible person because well... I'm slow at updating.**

**Sorry about that.**

**But here it is (Finally Celeste. What's your fucking problem?)**

**Hope you like it :9**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Umm… Blaine?" Cooper says, pressing a little kiss to the top of Blaine's head.

"Mmh?" Blaine answers, already a little calmed, but still stunned.

"Do you know a boy with chestnut hair and blue eyes?" Copper asks cautiously.

"Umm… well, yeah, that'd be Kurt." Blaine answers looking at his brother with curious puppy eyes. "Why?" he asks with a confused voice tone.

"Well, he was just watching us right now. I don't know how long, but in the moment I noticed him he ran away." Cooper answers, preparing for whatever Blaine would do.

"WHAT?!" He screams and God, Cooper just knows his brother so well that it's actually kind of creepy.

"Hey! I didn't notice him on time! So what? He seems a nice guy. I don't think he is gonna say anything or something like that." Cooper reasoned.

"I know Coop, I know. It's just that… I don't want to explain. I don't like explaining." Blaine buries his face in his hands and rests his elbows on his knees.

"Then don't" Cooper says firmly, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Fine." Blaine says, raising his head quickly and making Cooper flinch.

"I told you not to do that!" Cooper exclaims and Blaine looks at him with a mischievous smile.

"Do what?" He asks, innocently looking up at his brother through his eyelashes.

"Oh, you know what." Cooper answers.

"I'm sorry, it is just hilarious." Blaine says and his brother gives him a playful punch in the arm.

"You're horrible" Cooper jokes.

"I know." Blaine says with a wide smile covering his face.

* * *

Kurt decided not to bother Blaine. If he wanted to talk, he would come and talk. If he didn't then, why pushing him?

So, in classes, yes, Blaine sat next to him and said hi to him but they didn't talk to each other like the day before.

At lunch time, Kurt sits with his friends from the Glee club. They are all hearing one of Rachel's stories (stories no one really cares about) when suddenly, Sugar speaks.

"Hey Finn?" she asks with an annoyingly acute voice and everyone looks at her. "I dare you to talk to the new guy."

Finn turns to see Blaine, who is sitting on a corner all alone and drawing something in his notebook.

"But- but he's strange" Finn pouts and everyone laughs, not noticing the hate gaze Blaine threw to them before turning to his notebook again.

"Finn, don't be a coward and go talk to him." Quinn says and Finn looks at her a second before sighing.

"Fine, I'll do it." He says and gets up from the table, walking towards Blaine.

"This isn't right." Kurt whispers and Sam, who's sitting beside him, gets closer to his ear.

"I know." He whispers. "How would Blaine feel if he finds out this is a daring?" Sam asks and Kurt looks at Finn, who's already standing awkwardly in front of Blaine, who just looks at him bitterly without saying anything.

"He's creepy." Sugar says and the others from the club (except Sam and Kurt, of course, and, for some reason Rachel too).

Kurt is good at reading lips, so he can half-understand the conversation between his step brother and Blaine when they begin to speak.

"_Hey"_ Finn says and Blaine looks at him before saying something similar to: _"What the hell do you want?" _but Kurt can't be sure, because Blaine doesn't move a lot his mouth while speaking. Why did his words were so understandable then? It was a complete mystery to Kurt, just like a lot of other things.

Finn seems surprised by the question and begins to stutter.

And then Blaine is talking, and Kurt couldn't read his lips on time. Blaine is frowning at Finn, and Finn seems intimidated as Blaine's eyes darken, and then Blaine is on his feet and he's pointing at Sugar, and after that Finn is walking towards the table and sitting with a little shocked expression on his face.

"What did he say?" Artie asks.

"Well he… he asked what I wanted and I stuttered and he just… he said he knew this was a bet and he told me to tell this to Sugar: 'Yes, I'm the biggest creep you'll ever meet in your entire miserable life, so I recommend you, for your own good, to stay away from me. Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't talk about me. Don't even look at me. Just leave me alone.' And I need to say, he said all this in a very calm voice tone, but he remarked the 'leave me alone' part."

"Isn't he a ray of sunshine?" Mercedes asks and some of them laugh, obviously Sugar doesn't.

"How dare he?" she asks and gets up, walking towards Blaine and standing in front of him in an angry manner.

Blaine doesn't even bother on looking at her, he just keeps drawing in his notebook.

Sugar says something and Blaine looks at her with a disgusted expression.

He says something to her before standing with his notebook in his hand and walking away from her before she can say a thing.

She returns to the table very indignant.

Some of the persons that are sitting at the table laugh at her, making her just a little angrier.

"He just said: 'I think Finn didn't pass my message, did he?' and then he just stood up and walked away!" Sugar moans and everyone laughs a little harder.

* * *

After lunch, in history class, Blaine sits next to Kurt.

"Hey." He says shyly.

"Hey!" Kurt answers with a wide smile on his face.

"You… you're not angry?" Blaine asks, looking up at Kurt with puppy eyes.

"Why should I be?" Kurt answers Blaine's question with one of his own.

"Well, I was kind of mean back there in the cafeteria and they were your friends so… I thought you might be angry at me." Blaine answered.

"No. I'm not. They deserved it." Kurt says. "I mean, they were trying to use you as entertainment."

"Of course they were, but I didn't have to react just like a disagreeable kind of freak tha-" Blaine starts answering but Kurt cuts him.

"Ok. First of all, you're not a freak. Second, you had all the right to react like that. Third, they did derive it. And one last thing. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met, okay? Now, stop thinking you did wrong and shut up because this is history class and Mr. Jensen is horrible." Kurt says and Blaine chuckles a little.

"Fine." He answers with a smile and looks at Kurt one last time before the professor gets into the classroom.

"Okay, class. Shut up or I'll send everyone to the principal's office and you won't like that." Mr. Jensen says with nasal voice and everyone stop speaking.

Kurt notices something strange on Blaine, so he looks at him to see what it was and... Oh. Dear. God.

The bruise he had in the morning isn't there anymore.

* * *

**Yeah, I need to stop adding engimas because I'll need to solve them later (stupid me)**

**Anyways. **

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**

**Not kidding when I say I feel tickles in my stomach every time I see there's a new review**

**:3**

**I love you all so much, even when I don't know you...  
**

**Ok, no. That was just creepy. Forget I said it.**

**c:**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here's chapter 8**

**Blaine joined the Glee Club (Bow Chika Wow Wow!) **

**Enjoy c:**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After History class, Kurt and Blaine are walking together when Sam gets running beside Kurt.

"Hey Kurt!" he exclaims.

"Hey." Kurt answers and then Sam notices Blaine.

"Oh, hi. I'm Sam Evans. Good to meet you." He says, extending a hand to the black-haired boy, who just looks at him like a curious pup before stretching Sam's hand.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He smiles. "It's a pleasure."

Sam smiles at Blaine and then widens his eyes a little before looking back at Kurt.

"Oh! Actually Rachel sent me to tell Kurt she would kill him if Kurt didn't go to the Glee Club auditions." He says

Blaine frowns a little.

"Rachel? The girl with long brown hair and an annoying voice?" He asks and both of the guys walking beside him laugh loudly, making Blaine put a confused expression on his face."What?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"There's just not a better description for her." Kurt says when he's over laughing.

"No, there isn't." Sam agrees before looking at Blaine with wide eyes and smile. "Hey!" he exclaims and Blaine looks at him a little alarmed. "What do you think about Glee? What if you join?" he asks and Kurt turns to look at Blaine with a little expectation grin.

"Well…" Blaine answered a little unsure. "I think I can try but I don't know if-" he is still talking when Sam and Kurt hug him both at the same time.

Blaine immediately starts to struggle moaning a little for the lack of air.

"Um… I'm slowly dying in here and my arm is in a very uncomfortable and painful angle so if you can-" Blaine says after a little while.

"Oh, yeah. Yes. Of course. Sorry." Sam interrupts him and both he and Kurt let go of Blaine's torso.

"Thanks." Blaine says, a small smile playing in the corner of his lips.

"Fine! Let's go." Sam.

"But like… now?" Blaine asks nervously.

"Well yeah. Auditions are in like five minutes." Kurt says and Blaine goes pale. "Oh, come on! I'm sure you'll be great." Sam and Kurt grip Blaine's hands and drag him to the auditorium.

* * *

"But I don't even know what to sing!" Blaine exclaims and Sam pats him on the shoulder, making Blaine flinch a little.

"You'll come up with something." He says and they leave Blaine just there, standing awkwardly on the stage.

"Umm." Blaine says with a nervous voice before closing his eyes, sighing, and opening them again. "Well, first of all, I think I was a little rough at lunch time. Sorry about that." He says. "Yesterday wasn't the best day for me, and I may push people away for a while but- That's not the reason I came here today. I was thinking of auditioning. So, I-" he's still talking when Mr. Schue interrupts him.

"Can you- Can you just start? It's only that I think we don't have enough time." He says unsurely and Blaine's eyes go dark.

"I'll stop talking when I want to." He answers, looking at Mr. Schue bitterly. "And about the time, I think we have enough." Blaine says with an irritated voice and then continues, softening both voice and expression. "Anyways. As I was saying, I'm here to make an audition, so I'm gonna sing 'Full Moon' of Sonata Arctica." He finishes and sits in front of the piano that's in the middle of the stage.

Blaine takes a deep breath and relaxes his arms and fingers before beginning to play a calm melody.

After a few second of music, he begins to sing with soft, warm voice.

"**Sitting in a corner all alone,  
staring from the bottom of his soul,  
watching the night come in from the window, window.  
**

And the band starts playing in the second verse.

**It'll all collapse tonight, the full moon is here again  
In sickness and in health, understanding, so demanding.  
It has no name, there's one for every season  
Makes him insane to know.  
**

And Blaine looks at the Glee club, but is obvious for his look that he's thinking about something else.

**Running away from it all  
'I'll be safe in the cornfields', he thinks.  
Hunted by his own,  
again he feels the moon rising on the sky.**

**Find a barn which to sleep in, but can he hide anymore**  
**Someone's at the door, understanding, too demanding**  
**Can this be wrong, it's love that is not ending**  
**Makes him insane to know...**

The ones from the Glee club that know the song sing the chorus with the band.

**She should not lock the open door**  
**(run away, run away, run away)**  
**Full moon is on the sky and He's not a man anymore**  
**She sees the change in him but can't**  
**(run away, run away, run away)**  
**See what became out of her man... Full moon**

**Swimming across the bay,**  
**the night is gray so calm today**  
**She doesn't wanna wait.**  
**'We've gotta make the love complete tonight'**

**In the mist of the morning he cannot fight anymore**  
**Hundred moons or more, he's been howling**  
**Knock on the door, and scream that is soon ending**  
**Mess on the floor again**

**She should not lock the open door**  
**(run away, run away, run away)**  
**Full moon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore**  
**She see the change in him but can't**  
**(run away, run away, run away)**  
**See what became out of her man**

And there's a solo of the band, in which Blaine starts to shiver a little while he looks at the keys of the piano, mind still focused on his thoughts.

**She should not lock the open door  
(run away, run away, run away)  
Full moon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore  
She sees the change in him but can't  
(run away, run away, run away)  
See what became out of her darling man**

**She should not lock the open door**  
**(run away, run away, run away)**  
**Full moon is on the sky and he's not a man anymore**  
**Whooooooa!**  
**See what became out of that man"**

When Blaine finishes, he doesn't look to the people in front of him until Mr. Schue speaks.

"Well, Blaine that was- Wow! Really, it was incredible." He says. "Your voice is fascinating, but talking about your attitude-"

"So now it is my fault?" Blaine interrupts and Mr. Schue frowns.

"Excuse me, Blaine. I'm talking." He says and Blaine chuckles with hate.

"Well, I was talking when you interrupted me." He replies."You're saying it is okay when you interrupt me, but it isn't when _I_ interrupt _you_?" Blaine says and, when Mr. Schue doesn't answer, he continues."Or are you just treating me like that to feel powerful? Well, I'll tell you this. You have no power over me, and you never will." Blaine says, and Mr. Schue stands up from where he's sitting angrily.

"Blaine, stop!" He exclaims, using his threatening voice, which only makes Blaine smile mockingly."I'll have to talk to your parents about your behavior." Mr. Schue says trying to scare the black-haired boy a little, having exactly the opposite effect on the guy.

Blaine laughs.

"Fine. Luck on that." He answers, sitting on the piano and smiling amused. "If they don't talk to me, they won't talk to you"

"What are you talking about?" Finn asks.

"They don't care about me! That's what I'm talking about!" Blaine answers. "Listen, I didn't come here to talk about me, so…"

Everyone stays silent for a few seconds before Mr. Schue talks.

"Guys, say hello to the newest member of the Glee Club." He says and Blaine makes a gesture with his head to thank Mr. Schue, if there was anything to thank him for.

* * *

"We need to prepare for regionals, guys." Mr. Schue says. "I thought of giving Blaine a solo in the first song. His voice could help to win" everyone is going to complain, but Blaine talks first, making everyone shut up for the surprise.

"No, thank you." Blaine answers.

After the shock, Mr. Schue finally reacts.

"Fine. Then- Then I think it can be Kurt's." Kurt laughs in the face of (Blaine already knows her name) Rachel."And guess what."

"The new guy is a dolphin." A pretty blond girl says.

"Well, Brittany, I don't know that. But I know the topic for regionals is…" the kids sitting on the chairs hold their breath before Mr. Schue talks again. "Secrets."

'Okay, Anderson. The world is trying to tell you something.' Blaine thinks to himself.

* * *

When Blaine's walking through the hall to get out from the school, he hears a voice behind him.

"Hey Blaine!" He turns around to see the ginger girl run towards him.

"Oh, hey Marianne." He answers and he can't do anything but smile when she stands in front of him. "How are you?" he asks to her and she begins to walk calmly to the door, gesturing for Blaine to walk with her.

"Well, I guess I am fine." She replies. "What about you?"

"I am not bad, but I can't say I am fine." Blaine says and Marianne smiles.

"I won't ask why because that'd be awkward." She answers, a little grin on her face as they go out from the school. "Fine. I have to go home. Bye, Blaine. See you tomorrow." Marianne gives him a light kiss on the cheek before walking away to take a bike (that must be her's) and riding it through an almost empty street.

* * *

When Blaine arrives home, he's received by Cooper.

"Hey pup, how are you?" he asks.

"I've told you not to call me like that." Blaine replies.

"I don't care. You act like a puppy, I call you a puppy." Cooper answers.

"But I _don't _act like a puppy!" Blaine says and Cooper smiles at him.

"That's what _you _think." He responds, rubbing and disordering Blaine's curls.

Blaine moans a little, making his brother chuckle.

* * *

**Blaine already said which song it was, so... ****e.e**

**Pleas don't judge me for the hug (/.\) I wanted a hug!**

**I have always said how much I love the reviews, so I won't repeat it because I'll get annoying.**

**I want to sleep now.**

**I'll stop talking and go to sleep.**

**c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 \(*0*)/**

**Enjoy**

**c:**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Kurt is sitting next to Blaine, talking in whispers while the professor explains something about the World War II.

"So you never had pets." Kurt asks, surprised tone in his voice.

"Well, no. My brother was enough." Blaine answers with a little smile on his face.

"Mr. Anderson, would you like to repeat what I just said?" The professor asks and Blaine looks at him before smiling.

"No. Not really." He replies.

"It wasn't a question." Mr. Singer says, warning Blaine something bad would happen if he didn't answer.

"I'm pretty sure it was." Blaine answers calmly.

"Mr. Anderson, I won't-!" Singer's saying when the power goes out, leaving them in the gloom of the classroom.

Some of the students celebrate and, how stupid can they be?

Kurt looks at Blaine, noticing something strange.

There's a green shine coming through the material of his shirt.

"Um… Blaine?" Kurt says when he sees Blaine hasn't noticed the glow. Blaine looks at him, a grin playing on his lips and with questioning eyes. "There's something glowing through your shirt." He says precautiously and Blaine widens his eyes, looking down at the shine as if his skin was burning in that point.

"Oh, shit!" Blaine whispers and searches for something to cover it. Whatever. He just needs to cover it. Like right now.

"Blaine? What is that?" Kurt asks, and thanks God everyone's talking, 'cause they would hear them if they weren't.

"A necklace." Blaine answers nervously.

"And why don't you just take it off?" Kurt asks again.

"'Cause I can't!" Blaine whispers, starting to panic.

"What? Why?!" Kurt asks and Blaine looks at him with horrified eyes.

"I have to go." He says and stands up, getting out of the classroom without Mr. Singer noticing him.

* * *

At lunch time the lights weren't fixed yet, so almost everyone was sitting outside.

The Glee guys preferred to sit in the cafeteria, and when Kurt sees Blaine's gonna sit in the same separated corner he had the previous days, Kurt takes him by the sleeve of a heavy leather jacket he was sure Blaine wasn't wearing before.

"_You _are going to sit with us." Kurt says and Blaine looks at him.

"But-" He tries to reply but Kurt cuts him, making clear he wouldn't take a 'no' by an answer.

"I see you solved your glowing problem." Kurt says, leading Blaine (who's looking at him with a frown) to the table in which some of the Glee kids are already sitting. "Good."

And, when Kurt sits him on the table he's looking at Kurt like he might just kill him for what he's doing.

Kurt sits next to Blaine, just seconds before Sam sits next to him as well in a kind of barer.

"Hey Blaine" Sam says with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey." Blaine replies without any excitement in his voice tone.

"Come on! They're not as bad as they look." Sam says as Kurt talks about something with Rachel. "See the big guy? That's Finn. He can look intimidating sometimes, but if you're his friend, then he's like a teddy bear. The blond girl next to him is Quinn. She can be a little rough sometimes, but basically she's pretty cool. As you said before, the girl with long brown hair and an annoying voice is Rachel and-"

"I heard you Sam!" Rachel exclaims from the other side of the table and he chuckles.

"I said it with love!" He answers to her with a smile and turns back to Blaine. "The guy with the Mohawk is a lovely ball of tenderness if he gets along with you. The guy with dreadlocks is Joe. He's a little quiet and very religious, but he's pretty cool. Now, see the Latina girl? She's Santana. She can be piercing, but deep inside she's very loving. The blond girl next to her is Brittany. She's only candy and unicorns. She loves everybody and is pretty positive."

Blaine looks at Sam with wide scared eyes and the blond chuckles.

"Don't worry. You'll fit perfectly." Sam says and continues. "The girl who's next to Kurt is Mercedes. She's sassy sometimes, but she's a really great friend too. The kid with glasses is Artie, he's great. Now, the Asian boy is Mike, he's the best dancer I've ever met and he has a big heart. Tina is his girlfriend. She's a good person, but sometimes she gets a little… sentimental. The last boy, the one with green blue eyes or whatever is Rory. He's Irish and cool kid and he's dating Sugar, the girl with straight hair and the acute voice." Sam says. "And that's it."

Blaine sighs when Sam finishes and then he hears a voice.

"You must be Blaine." He recognizes Rachel's voice before looking up at her with cold eyes.

"I guess I am. Yes" He answers.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry." She extends her hand to the black-haired boy, who only looks at her bitterly.

"Hey." He responds, Rachel letting her hand back down.

"And why did you move here, Blaine?" Mercedes asks kindly, Blaine looking at her a little bit softer.

"My brother and I kinda… messed up things like, a lot. So we needed to move. "

"In which way did you mess up things?" Quinn asks and Blaine looks at her, lowering his head a little and looking at her in an almost reverential way.

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to say that." Blaine says softly.

"Allowed? By who?" Puck asks and Blaine's going to answer when it comes.

Damn! Another vision...

It starts with a headache. Blaine takes his hand up to his forehead before the image comes. The eye. Again that eye. It breaks through his vision like a thunder before, and then goes away before appearing again. Over and over. 'Blaine' a soft voice says in the vision. 'Blaine' it repeats a little louder as the image comes to his brain, this time to stay there. 'Blaine' it repeats a lot of times, each time a little louder until it's screaming. Until Blaine can't hear himself screaming over the sound of the voice in his head.

His head just hurts so much he would prefer to be unconscious already.

A few seconds more until, finally, he feels himself fall back, a hand holding him from hitting the floor before everything goes dark.

* * *

**Yep, he fainted again.**

**Don't kill me :c I want New Directions to be worried about him, that's all**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10!**

**I'm SO SORRY I UPDATED SO LATE but I had some trouble in school! **

**And I couldn't write.**

**I'll try to update s soon as I can, I promise.**

**Q.Q**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Everyone in the table screamed when Blaine fell back, Sam holding him by his back before he hits the floor, Blaine ending with his lips parted and his head bowed to the back and eyes closed in unconsciousness.

"What happened?" Finn exclaims, everyone with wide, horrified eyes.

"I don't know! He just fainted!" Sam yells in response and Tina starts crying in worry.

"Tina, please, can you stop? That just makes me more nervous!" Quinn says as Sam starts to carry Blaine to the nursery quickly followed by the others in the Glee Club.

When they're half the way done, Blaine opens his eyes sleepily.

"Cooper." He mumbles quietly before fainting again.

"What?"

"What did he say?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?"

A lot of people yelling at the same time, making the atmosphere more stressing.

As they enter the Nursery, the woman that's in there looks at them with horror.

"What happened?" she asks, trying to stay calm as she tells Sam to put the unconscious boy on the bed.

"I don't know. We were just talking and suddenly he fainted." Joe says.

"He screamed before passing out." Finn adds from behind.

"I think he said something like 'go away' or something like that. I couldn't hear very well, there was a lot of noise back there in the cafeteria." Mercedes said and the nurse looked at them concernedly.

"Okay." She says as she grabs something under Blaine's nose, which makes him wake up immediately.

He opens his eyes slowly and looks at all the people around him with a confused look in his honey hazel eyes that seem to shine strangely without the artificial lights in it. His pupils are expanded and he looks at them as if the room wasn't darker than the normal.

"Where am I?" Blaine asks in a whisper and they smile while he rubs his temple in a disorientated way.

Even Sugar smiles because the boy who's in front of them doesn't look at all like the antisocial guy who talked so roughly to her the day before.

And maybe it was true. Maybe they'd only spent like less than two hours talking to him as a friend but they already had some affection to the boy, because there was something in Blaine that was hard to ignore. They didn't know what yet, but they could feel that something that made Blaine so likable… when he wasn't annoyed with you, of course.

"You're in the Nursery, sweetie. You fainted" the nurse tells to him and he widens his eyes.

"Did I say something before fainting?" He asks hopefully, making everyone confused.

"Well, Mercedes says she heard you say something like 'go away'" Artie answers.

"That's all?" Blaine asks again and looking disappointed when everyone nods. "Okay…" he says quietly and Sam then says.

"Well, you said 'Cooper' while I carried you here."

"Oh, yeah. He's my brother." Blaine answers, not giving it importance.

"Dude, does this happen to you like… you know, frequently?" Puck asks and Blaine looks at him.

"Well, yeah, I think so. How would you define frequently?" he answers.

"I don't know. Like one or two times every two months. That'd be frequent for me." Puck replies and Blaine laughs.

"Then I think it happens to me more than frequently." He answers, receiving some surprised murmurs from the other teens in the room. "It happens to me between five to seven times a month."

As the questions start flowing through the room, Blaine begins to stand up, the nurse trying to make him sit back down.

"No. I'm okay. I just need some water." He says, standing up and walking a little to steady himself.

"Since when does this happen to you?" Kurt asks.

"What? Fainting?"

"Yes." Santana says and Blaine smiles at her.

"Since forever. It's been happening to me since I have memory, really, so I can't tell." He answers, ignoring the shocked glances everyone's throwing at him while he drinks the water.

After he leaves the glass empty, he takes his bag and leaves the room, but, when he notices the rest of them are still there, he returns and pokes his head through the door.

"Are you going to miss your next class or what?" he asks with a smile and gets out again, followed this time by the rest of the New Directions.

* * *

When they are in Glee Club, Blaine seats next to Kurt and Mike.

They got along very well and very fast, Kurt must say.

The second Mr. Schue enters the classroom, Quinn raises her hand.

"Yes Quinn, the floor is yours." He says, sitting as she stands up with Finn.

"We don't need another public prove of love through a song." Santana says and Brittany chuckles beside her.

Quinn just frowns at her and looks at the empty piano.

"Where's Brad?" She asks and Mr. Schue looks at her.

"He broke an arm, so he won't come for a while, why?" he answers.

"Well, I kinda wanted to use the piano for my song." She replies disappointedly.

Everyone falls silent, looking at each other until Blaine talks.

"I'll do it." He says before standing and walking towards the piano.

He sits and looks at the sheet in front of him.

"Wow. Guys. Why don't you sing something fluffy?" He comments, sarcasm clear in his voice, which only makes him receive a frown from Mr. Schue and chuckles from everyone else.

"Oh, just play." Quinn says and Blaine smiles before starting to play with the band.

Then, Finn starts singing.

**I got chills  
They're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the power you're supplying  
It's electrifying! **

And Quinn continues

**You better shape up  
'Cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up  
You better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
Nothing left  
Nothing left for me to do**

And the rest of the club makes the choruses.

**You're the one that I want (****You are the one I want****)  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want (****You are the one I want****)  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want (****You are the one I want****)  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed**

If you're filled  
With affection  
You're too shy to convey  
Better take my direction  
Feel your way

I better shape up  
'Cause you need a man  
I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied (

**who can keep me satisfied****)  
I better shape up  
If I'm gonna prove  
You better prove  
That my faith is justified  
Are you sure  
Are you sure? I'm deep inside**

You're the one that I want (

**You are the one I want****)  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want (****You are the one I want****)  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want (****You are the one I want****)  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed**

You're the one that I want (

**You are the one I want****)  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want (****You are the one I want****)  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want (****You are the one I want****)  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed**

You're the one that I want (

**You are the one I want****)  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want (****You are the one I want****)  
Oo-oo-oo, honey  
The one that I want (****You are the one I want****)  
Oo-oo-oo, the one I need  
Oh, yes indeed  
****You're the one that I want.**

During the last chorus, Finn's eyes drift to look at Rachel and smiles at her without Quinn noticing.

"That was great guys!" Mr. Schue says, standing up and leading both teenagers to their seats. "Blaine?" he calls the black-haired boy, who's caressing the keys of the piano absently. "Blaine!" he calls again and the boy looks at him alarmed. "You can go to your place" he says and the teenager stands up and places himself where he was before, smiling warmly at Kurt before realizing something.

He had already got attached to this people.

"Damn it, Anderson!" he thinks to himself before trying to pay attention to what Mr. Schue is saying.

* * *

**YEY! New friends x3**

**You'll be happy next chapter (or in the 12th chapter, maybe) I promise! :DD**

**Oh! If you got confused (I did get confused, actually xD) in the part of the nursery where it says 'as if the room wasn't darker than the normal' (or something like that) and 'without the artificial lights on them' it's because the lights are still failing at the school. ^^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Told you.**

**As soon as I could.**

**And, again. Told you.**

**You'll be happy in this chapter.**

**Two chapter in the same day! I'm proud of myself x3**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Time passed.

No more than three months, but still.

Blaine got close to the New Directions and even closer with Kurt.

One cold and raining morning, as they both are walking into their first class, Blaine looks at Kurt with hopeful eyes.

"Would you- Would you like to come watch a movie to my place today?" Blaine asks, getting a surprised look from Kurt, who, now that he thought about it, never had been invited to Blaine's.

"O-of course." Kurt says, a wide smile forming in his face, which is almost immediately mirrored by Blaine.

Kurt began to like the boy in a deeper way almost a month ago, but he hadn't say anything to anyone. Yes, they both knew about the other's sexuality, but Kurt didn't find totally okay saying Blaine he liked him.

So, without saying anything else, they enter the classroom and sit together in a table at the back.

After school, they get into Kurt's vehicle, and arrive to Blaine's home with the black-haired boy's indications.

When they arrive, Kurt is surprised to see a big (really big) house in front of him, but, at the same time, he isn't surprised at all. He doesn't know why, but he isn't.

When they enter the house, Blaine is immediately received by a hug from, after the hug ends Kurt can see, the boy who weeks ago was holding Blaine in the back of the school.

The blue-eyed guy in front of Kurt smiles at him and holds out his hand for Kurt to take it.

"Hi. I'm Cooper, Blaine's brother." He says before adding. "You must be Kurt."

Kurt takes his hand and shakes it lightly before putting it back down.

"Kurt Hummel. A pleasure to meet you." Kurt answers and Cooper smiles.

"Blaine. Don't be rude. Offer Kurt a drink." Cooper says and Blaine looks at him before looking back at Kurt.

"What would you like?" He asks politely as he always does since the second week they were friends.

"Tea would be nice. Thank you." Kurt answers and in the moment Blaine is out of the room, Cooper looks at him seriously.

"Come with me." He says, taking Kurt by the forearm and guiding him into another room that must be his.

In the moment he closes the door and turns to look at Kurt his face changes into one of strictness and concern Kurt had never seen in his life before. It was a strange combination of emotions.

"Do you like Blaine?" Cooper asks and Kurt bows his eyebrows. "I know it shouldn't be of my concern, but it is. Now tell me, do you like him in a 'not only friends' way? Honestly." Cooper looks so genuinely concerned about this that Kurt needs to say the true.

He nods.

"And your intentions with him would be true or just for a time before dropping him?" Cooper asks and Kurt looks at him confusedly."I know the question seems weird but I need to know. Blaine has trusted the wrong people lot of times, and then he gets attached to them and then they just hurt him. I just don't want it to happen again, 'cause when it happens he breaks and it is just too painful to see him sad. Please." Cooper begs and Kurt feels his heart warm up at how protective this boy is with his brother.

"I don't think I have the heart to just drop someone like him just like that." Kurt answers and Cooper seems relieved to hear it.

"Then I think we will get along." He smiles at Kurt and get to the kitchen in the moment Blaine calls his brother.

After that, Blaine takes both of Kurt's hands in his and looks at him with wide eyes and smile on his face.

"Come with me. I'll show you something." He says and then pulls Kurt upstairs, before leading him to the attic.

And there, where Kurt expected to see a lot of thrown forgotten boxes with layers of dust on them, there's a room.

Blaine's room, which just feels so comforting with a lot of different kinds of covers and blankets on the floor as some kind of carpet (the most comforting and original carpet he had ever seen :D) and Blaine's bed was in a corner, just under a ceiling window.

There is a shelve full of books, a closet next to it, and a drawer with a lamp and a lot of papers next to the bed. At the feet of the bed there are piles of books and notebooks that didn't fit in the shelf, and, hanging from side to side there are Christmas lights and paper figures that remained above their heads, giving some kind of magic to the atmosphere.

All the room was a clean kind of mess that made the room, in some very strange way, very comfortable.

Then, Kurt notices why the room looks so full of things. The walls have lots of photos of almost everything.

"Blaine, this is wonderful!" Kurt says, walking around the room as Blaine sits on the floor after closing the entrance.

"Thanks" Blaine smiles at him. "It took me a while to transform it into something… me." Blaine chuckles and then looks at Kurt "Do I make sense?" he asks and Kurt nods.

"Of course you do." He answers and then a picture catches his attention."What is this?" He asks.

"You can get it off the wall if you'd like to." Blaine says and Kurt does it and goes to sit next to Blaine who looks at the photo."What do you think it is?" he asks, looking at Kurt with and expectant smile.

"I don't know. It looks like two tangled trees in a forest." Kurt says. "But knowing you, I'm pretty sure it isn't."

Blaine chuckles and takes the photo between his hands.

"You're right." He says and looks lovingly at the photos. "It's a cemetery."

"What?" Kurt asks and Blaine looks at him as if he had asked something obvious.

"A cemetery." He repeats. "Years ago, they planted a tree where a person was buried, so there are cemeteries made of trees instead of graves. This is a picture of one of those, and there's a legend about this tangled trees."

"Really?" Kurt answers. "Can I hear it?"

"Of course." Blaine smiles at him. "There was a couple. They loved each other more than anything in this world, and even when his parents told him he couldn't be with her, he was. At some point, their relation was discovered, so the parents of the boy pulled them apart, and his misery was just too much, so he asked a stranger to kill him. The stranger did, and they buried him there. When she found out, she was devastated, but her parents watched out for her not to kill herself, but even when they took care of her, she was going through too much pain, that eventually killed her. She was buried next to him in the cemetery, and, when the trees grew up, they grew tangled as they are. People say they grew like tha because of their love. They say it was strong enough to keep going after death." Blaine finishes and looks at Kurt, who's looking at him as well, a sad smile on his lips.

"That's beautiful." He says and he can't stop himself before he says it. "You're beautiful."

In the moment that phrase escapes from his lips, Blaine's golden eyes begin to shine happily, wide smile on the black-haired boy's lips.

"So are you." He says and gets closer to Kurt, his mouth inches away from the other boy's.

They look into each other's eyes, Kurt letting his gaze drop to Blaine's red lips for a second before returning to his eyes, looking at him through long, thick, dark lashes and closing the distance between them, pressing his lips lightly against Blaine's, who moans before smiling between Kurt's lips.

They kiss passionately, none of them trying to dominate the kiss. Blaine's hand on Kurt's cheek and Kurt's hand holding Blaine by the small of his back.

Both have their eyes closed, but, when they part, they open them again to look at each other, both of them chuckling happily.

"I think we should put the picture back in its place." Kurt says and Blaine smiles at him brightly, his smile mirrored by Kurt in a few seconds.

Yep.

Random kisses are the best ones.

* * *

**Yeah!**

**Fluff, fluff, fluff and more FLUFF.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Jacob we're talking about in Glee Club is Jacob Ben Israel.**

**I'm already writting Chapter 13**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

After placing the photo back in its place in Blaine's collection, they lie back on Blaine's bed, watching the raindrops through the window.

"I love it when it rains." Blaine says, looking at Kurt and receiving a look from the other boy.

"Why?" he asks and Blaine smiles at him.

"It's just perfect. I don't really have a reason." Blaine answer. "I just love it."

They remain looking at each other until Blaine gets something from his drawer.

When Kurt gets to see what it is, he sees a snapshot.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just gonna be silly and take senseless photos of us two to put them on my wall. Any problems with that?" Blaine answers playfully looking back at Kurt with interrogative look.

"Not at all." Kurt smiles, feeling free to kiss Blaine on the lips quickly, Blaine wanting to return the kiss but not having time enough to do it.

He pouts, making Kurt laugh and then quickly and before Kurt can stop him, he takes a photo.

"Hey! No!" Kurt tries to take the picture away from him in the moment it gets out from the camera.

"Kurt! Stop! You look great!" Blaine says and puts the picture in the drawer.

"Fine. But I'll take the photos now." He says and Blaine gives the camera to him as they both chuckle lightly.

* * *

At the next day, Blaine arrives next to Kurt's locker.

"Hey." He says happily, receiving a look from the other boy, who's taking his things out from the metal box.

"Hey." Kurt answers, a wide smile on his face.

"I thought that you may want this." Blaine says, taking out the tangled trees' picture and handing it to Kurt, who takes it before looking up at Blaine.

"Really?" He asks, looking up at the black-haired boy who nods happily and smiles at him lightly.

* * *

During the math class, they're both sitting together while solving some exercises the teacher gave for them to answer them by pairs, Blaine answering them as easily as he always does and without thinking about it more than 20 seconds.

"I still don't understand how you do it." Kurt says, scribbling a few numbers when Blaine looks up at him with confused eyes.

"Do what?" He asks confusedly and tilts his head to a side.

"You know. Answer them so quickly." The blue-eyed boy replies and Blaine smiles.

"Oh. You'll see. I'm a genius. That's how." The other answers.

"Yeah. Of course." Kurt mocks and Blaine widens his eyes.

"Really!" He exclaims."My IC is one of the highest ones ever seen!" He says and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Uh-hum." Kurt says and Blaine replies.

"Ok. Maybe not one of the highest, but it _is _very high" he assures.

"Uh-hum." Kurt says and Blaine tries to reply again, but he's interrupted by the other boy's voice. "Just shut up and work." He says and the hazel-eyed boy pouts at him playfully before going back to work.

* * *

When they are walking towards the choir room through an empty corridor, Blaine looks at Kurt before…

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, making Kurt look at him with a little grin. How could this boy be so adorable?

"Can you?" He answered and Blaine smiled softly at him, leaning forward and standing on his tiptoes to press a careful kiss to Kurt's lips and standing normally again, both smiling at each other.

"Hey, ladies." Karofsky walks next to them, pushing Blaine with his shoulder and grinning in a self-sufficient smirk.

"How did you call us, Karofsky?" Blaine asks in a dangerously calm voice tone.

"I called you ladies." He repeats, looking at the shorter boy and smiling mockingly.

"Well, that's very brave from you knowing that you're gay too." Blaine snapped, Karofsky's face turning into something like vulnerable anger.

"What did you say Anderson?" He asks, voice dangerously high.

"You heard me." Blaine replies, not leaving his calmed voice before turning to look at Kurt. "Let's go." He says, his voice now a little kinder.

They hold hands as they walk away, leaving a very shocked Dave on their way.

* * *

When they enter the room holding hands Santana, who's already there widens her eyes.

"And when did _that _happen?" She exclaims, making the ones that were already in there turn to look at them.

"Thank you Santa, hello to you too." Kurt answers and sits with Blaine, not answering the question she made.

"Whatever." She says, looking away from them and making Blaine roll his eyes.

Santana was by now one of his best friends, even when she tried to deny it, everyone could clearly see how they acted around each other.

Kurt and Blaine sit together and start chatting with Mike, Santana and Brittany before Mr. Schue enters the room.

"Guys." He says and he can't hide the seriousness on his voice, making each of the teens in the room look at him worriedly.

"What happened?" Puck asks softly and Mr. Schue looks at him with an uneasy expression on his features.

"Jacob killed himself." He says after a pause, receiving gasps and exclamations from all his students.

"What? W-why?" Brittany asks and everyone look at Mr. Schue, waiting for the answer.

Yeah, maybe Jacob wasn't their friend, but it was still a big impact that he was dead, even more when it was suicide.

"That's not of our business." Mr. Schue replies bitterly before trying to continue in a calmer voice tone, but failing epically on it. "Anyways, I wanted you to come to the school today around 7 o' clock. I'll be here. I want to show you something."

Everyone looks at each other in confusion before letting go a lot of disordered 'ok's that sound awkward all through the choir room.

They spend the rest of the rehearsal almost normally, if you are capable of ignoring the tension between all of them, reaction to the fresh notice they just gave to them.

* * *

After it, Kurt and Blaine walk out of the classroom, accompanied by Rachel, Puck, and Mercedes, each one of them talking about the accident and regretting every time they spoke bad to him before their conversation is interrupted by the ginger girl looking up at them.

"Hey Marianne!" Blaine says happily, making the rest of his Glee classmates to look at Marianne awkwardly. They all found her weird and uncomfortable to be with her, but Blaine liked her attitude a lot, not pushing her away when the rest of his friends told him to stop treating her.

"Hi!" She says back, not particularly to Blaine but obviously not to anyone apart of him. "Could I borrow you for a second?" She asks and Blaine can hear something serious in her voice tone.

"Of course." He answers lightly, walking with her through the school and to the back of the building. "What's the matter?" He asks before she holds his hand to lead him under the terraces.

And that's when Blaine feels it. There's something wrong when his skin touches hers. Then he notices. He can't feel her. Or, well. Of course he can feel her. He can feel her fingers curling around his hand and the warm her hand lets go. And that's another thing. Her hand is cold as ice, but it lets go a light warmness. But Blaine can't feel her thoughts of her mood. Actually he could never feel her mood, when with other people he could feel it like 20 inches from them, depending on the person he was with. He could always feel people's feelings and thoughts and _everything._ But Marianne seemed not to have them…

Blaine immediately pulled his hand away from her.

"What are you?" He asks, apprehension clear in his voice.

"Blaine. It's not what it seems. I was just gonna say it to you, if you could just follow me to the terraces." She answers, desperation on his features.

"No." Blaine replies. "What are you? You're not human."

"Well, you neither!" Marianne says and Blaine closes his eyes as if they had just punched him on the stomach. "Now, please follow me so we can talk." She almost begs and Blaine does as told, both of them walking towards the metal structures.

They sit and she immediately takes her crystal out.

"Oh! Werewolf, hu?" She says with complete naturalness, while Blaine pulls the crystal back in his clothes for them to cover it.

"What-? How-?" He asks with widened eyes and the redhead chuckles.

"I have one of those too." She answers, taking out a crystal that seems to be like Blaine's, with the only difference that hers is blue saphire and perfectly symmetric.

"Why is it-?" Blaine begins before gulping and talking again. "Why is it blue?"

"Well, maybe because I'm not a werewolf." She says as if it is the most obvious thing on the entire world.

"Then what are you?" Blaine asks and she smiles.

"Touch your crystal Blaine." She says and Blaine does, feeling the usual heat getting out of the rock. "It is warm. Now touch mine." She says, getting it closer to the boy.

In the moment Blaine takes it in his hand, it's as if he's holding a piece of ice.

"Is it cold?" Marianne asks and Blaine nods as he lets go of her crystal. "Well, now, getting clues from the crystal I want you to tell me what I am." The black-haired boy looks at her confusedly. "It is perfectly symmetric, it is cold and blue. Blue makes you think of cold, doesn't it? Logic, bitterness." Blaine nods again, looking into her emerald green eyes. "Think Blaine. What am I?"

Blaine does what she says. His crystal was warm, just as his body. Marianne's skin was cold, as he could feel before. His rock was asymmetric, Marianne's wasn't. Green was a cold color, yes, but it also could make you feel comfort as the blue in hers could make you shiver if you stared at it for too long.

"You're-" Blaine began but he just couldn't accept this. He couldn't believe Marianne was a… "You're a vampire?" He asks, hoping for her to laugh at him and tell him to try again. But no. She nods quietly and slowly.

She was really beautiful, as vampires were usually described.

"But- vampires don't- I mean they don't-" Blaine is trying to say but Marianne interrupts him.

"Each person inside that school thinks werewolves aren't real and here you are. Why should vampires be a myth? Werewolves are real, just as every reasonable legend in this world. I mean the old ones, of course." She asks, looking up at Blaine severely.

"Touché" He responds, making her laugh a little before they just sit in there silently.

"Did you ever wish to be normal?" He asks after a moment and she nods.

"A lot of times. But then I think it isn't that bad, you know? Why would you want that? It's on your nature. And I can tell you this. A lot of normal kids in this world would want to be like you or me. We're special, Blaine. You're special. Just that you can turn into a giant dog doesn't make you any less normal."

"Yes it does!" Blaine replies, looking at her confusedly.

"Shut up! You know what I mean!" she says and he chuckles before going serious again.

"And why- why did you tell me?" He asks. "That you are a vampire, I mean." He adds quickly and Marianne shrugs.

"Well, in part to be able to talk to someone about this, right?" she answers and she bites her lip in a concerned motion. "Also I wanted to warn you."

"About what." Blaine arched his eyebrows worriedly.

"There's- there's a pair of hunters here in Lima, so you need to be careful." She replies, looking at Blaine into the eyes. "That was all." She kisses him lightly on the cheek before standing up. "Now I need to go home. Bye." She smiles at him and begins to walk away before Blaine's voice stops her.

"Hey!" She turns around. "Thank you." He says and she smiles sadly, knowing those hunters could be there because of him, or because of her and trying to ignore the fact that they could kill them or one of their relatives if they got to know who they are. _What _they are.

Blaine smiles at her in the same way before she turns back again and disappears in the school.

* * *

**I WILL CLEAR THINGS ABOUT HUNTERS ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**Yeah, Marianne's a vampire and that's why Cooper couldn't smell Blaine when he was with her, but I will also metion it on the next chapter**

**c:**

**Largest chapter so far! :DD**

**And I think that's it, so now I'll go... **


	13. Chapter 13

**SO SO SORRY GUYS!**

**Four words to tell you why it took me so long.**

**EXTREME LACK OF INSPIRATION**

**It's horrible when that happens**

**:c**

**I can only say sorry and hope for you to forgive me.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

When Blaine returns next to his Glee friends, they all look at him worriedly.

"What happened?" Rachel asks and Puck tenses up a little.

"Nothing. She- she just warned me about something." Blaine answers and Puck frowns.

"How's that? Explain yourself." Mercedes says and Blaine frowns, knowing exactly what they she was thinking.

"Do you think she threatened me?" He asks, annoyance clear in his voice.

"It could happen." Puck says and Kurt just looks like he doesn't want to talk about this.

"Well she didn't." Blaine replies before adding. "And why are you all like that with her, anyways? It isn't as if she did something wrong or something, is it?"

"I don't know. She's just weird." Rachel answers.

"I was weird when and when you talked to me you found out I wasn't that bad. Why should Marianne be an exception?" Blaine asks, looking up at everyone.

"She doesn't feel normal Blaine, you know?" Puck replies.

"But she _is _normal. Can't you see that?" Blaine says making Rachel, Mercedes and Puck look at each other uncomfortably while Kurt just looks at the floor, the four of them trying to avoid Blaine's look, which is just begging for an answer. "Whatever. We should go." He says when he has for clear that he's not receiving an answer from anyone and starts walking towards the exit, followed by the others while Kurt takes his hand, making him relax a little with the gesture.

* * *

On his way home, Blaine saw Marianne walking on one side of the road with her eyes glued to the floor, so he went towards her with a smile and began to walk beside her.

"Hey Blaine." She says without looking at him and smiling slightly. "What happened?"

"Well, nothing. I just wanted to talk to you and ask you some questions considering you know more than me about all of this." He answers and she smiles, looking up at him.

"Fine." She replies. "What would you wanna know? But I'll tell you from a start, I don't know too much either, so I'll answer what I can."

"Well, first I would like to know. If you take off your crystal you-?" He starts but Marianne interrupts him with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Our souls get out too." She says and Blaine's eyes shine hopefully.

"And do you know why?" He asks excitedly and Marianne looks at him directly in the eyes and smiles.

"Yeah, I kind of do." She answers and Blaine smiles widely at her.

"Why?" he asks again like a little boy.

"Look Blaine. You know we are not exactly like normal humans in a few aspects." She begins and looks at Blaine seriously as he nods. "Well, love is one of those differences between us. When we begin to love someone like, not familiar or friendship love. Like real love, we love them forever. No matter what they do and no matter what they say, our love will always be there. Now, we're all dependent. We'll always be, so in the moment we start to love someone like that, our souls start depending on them, but before that, they need to depend on something else. That's why we have the crystal. It holds us until we find that someone, and when you do the crystal will tell you."

"How?" Blaine looks at her with his eyes wide in confusion. They were dependent on their crystal?

"Your crystal is always shinning, right?" Blaine nods again and Marianne continues. "Well, that's because it is holding part of you. It is holding _you _from breaking. We _need _that support, Blaine. But in the moment you find that person, he or she will practically replace the crystal's support, and in the moment that happens it will stop shinning 'cause it won't be a fundamental part of you. In the moment it stops shinning, you'll be free to take it off without ending up like a robot, 'cause now all your dependence will be on that person."

Blaine looks at her as if he was in shock. All his life he wanted to know why and now that he knew the reason it was just so clear and… wow.

"How- how did you find out?" Blaine says and Marianne laughs.

"I stole a book from my mom." She answers between laughter and Blaine laughs too.

"Really?" He asks in the same way and she just nods before they both start laughing again.

They keep walking until they get to Marianne's house.

"Well, I think I need to go home" Blaine says and Marianne smiles at him.

"Not necessarily." She answers. "Would you like to stay for lunch?"

"Umm…" Blaine looks into the space as if he was thinking whether he had to do something or not until he finally speaks "Yeah, that'd be great."

"Fine. Come with me then." She replies and gets into the house, followed closelyby Blaine.

* * *

After they ate, they both went upstairs to Marianne's room, the ginger girl sitting on the bed before the black-haired boy laid on the bed next to her with his head resting on her thighs.

"And you eat food. Aren't vampires supposed to drink blood?" Blaine asks, looking up at Marianne's face and she chuckles.

"Yeah, and werewolves are supposed to eat human hearts, aren't you?" she answers, looking down at him.

"You don't have to get like that. It was just a question." Blaine says playfully and Marianne smiles.

"Yeah. I drink blood sometimes, but only animals' blood. I can eat food too, and I prefer to do that, even when it doesn't taste as good as blood, because that's kind of easier and you don't have to kill the prey."

"Ok…" Blaine answers. "I've never tried hearts before, so I don't really know if they taste better than food."

"Oh, shut up." Marianne exclaims with a smile as she pushes Blaine's head playfully, before they both fall in a comfortable silence until Blaine talks.

"Hey!" He says and Marianne looks at him.

"What?" she asks back.

"When I fainted, you know, when we met" Blaine starts and Marianne nods carefully "my brother said he couldn't smell me."

"Oh, yeah!" she says. "We usually do that."

"What?"

"We kind of… block werewolves' presence" she says and looks at Blaine, who's smiling brightly at her.

* * *

Blaine arrives McKinley a few minutes before it gets dark. He went there directly from Marianne's house, finding out Mr. Schue was already there, joined by Quinn and Artie.

The three of them smile at each other, except from Mr. Schue, who only nods at Blaine.

They wait for the others to come and, when Kurt arrives with Finn walking next to him, he immediately smiles at Blaine and places himself next to him, receiving a gentle and short kiss on the cheek from the shorter boy.

They begin to chat until everyone's arrived and they shut up when Mr. Schue looks at them seriously.

"Guys, come with me. I want to show you something." He says a leads the group of teenagers inside the school and upstairs until they reach the roof and Mr. Schue sits all of them on the floor in a circle.

"What are we doing up here, Mr. Schue?" Tina asks and everyone looks at the older man, waiting for the answer.

"Do you have a flying donkey up here Mr. Schue?" Brittany asks hopefully and everyone smiles at her.

"No Brittany, I don't" Mr. Schue answers as gently as he can. "I brought you here. Look up. What do you see?"

The teens turn their gazes to the sky as they are told.

"Stars?" Rory asks confusedly.

Schuester nods.

"And what do you think about them?" he asks and everyone look at each other confusedly.

"They're beautiful, I suppose." Joe answers in name of everyone.

"Yeah, they're beautiful, but they can burn too." Sugar adds with her annoying voice.

"Only if you're near them. Duh!" Santana says.

"You don't have to be mean to her." Artie objects.

"She's mean to everyone." Quinn adds.

"That's not true!" Brittany exclaims softly and then everyone begin to argue, even about things that don't even come to the subject.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue exclaims and they stop arguing, looking at him. "Stop that."

"Stars can explode too." Finn says happily some of the teens look at him before returning their attention to Will.

"Exactly." He says. "Stars are like life. They are beautiful, but at some point they can burn. But what's beauty without its dangers?"

"Mr. Schue… are you doing this because of Jacob?" Sam asks and Kurt feels Blaine's hand touching his.

Mr. Schue sighs and looks down to the floor before looking up again.

"Yes." He answers. "I want you to realize that, even if you're going through something particularly crappy, life is perfect and you'll only get one, so you have to enjoy it at the max."

Blaine looks at the ground sadly. Yeah. He should enjoy his life at the max, but he was hiding away, getting attached to people and then needing to go to another town without saying goodbye, needing to leave without an explanation or some warning. No telling to anyone what he was. Why couldn't he tell someone?

He looks at Kurt. He finally had a boyfriend. Someone who loved him but didn't know what he was. Yes. Maybe Blaine had 'fell in love' with other guys -not totally, considering what Marianne just told him that same afternoon-, but no one before was willing to be _with _him. But Kurt was, and Kurt was living in a lie, thinking that Blaine was human, thinking that he didn't keep secrets.

'_Everyone keeps secrets' _he thinks before other part of his brain thinks the opposite '_Yeah. Secrets as stealing something from your cousin's house, not the fact that you're a fucking living myth' _the other voice says and Blaine closes his eyes before…

"…and you can't do that, guys." Fuck. Mr. Schue was giving an inspirational speech while you thought, Anderson. Great.

Everyone nods thoughtfully after listening to Mr. Schue and Kurt and Blaine just look at each other, smiling slightly.

Yes. He would tell Kurt.

It didn't matter if that meant being killed, he would tell him.

* * *

**Yeah. Blaine will tell Kurt he's a werewolf and then I'll be capable of explaining A LOT of stuff**

**(/._.)/ Now I'm inspired, I think, so I'll try to write and update soon... or maybe not too soon, considering I have to have an answer for everything in the fic, even if I won't see it till later. I just want to have it ready. So I'll reread and make sense of everything.  
**

**Now I'll go to sleep**

**c:**

**OH! HEY! By the way, a friend of mine is writing some Larry Stylinson fanfiction with a bit of my help, but it is mostly her ;3**

**You can search for it in Wattpad as 'No Matter What' by HazzaFourNipps.  
**


End file.
